Love will conquer it all
by hweasley21
Summary: Hermione and Ron muddle through changing feelings for one another, This story is post war. It starts out pretty fluffy but develops a plot later, Warnings for langauage.somewhat compatable for HBP
1. Chapter 1 After the War

Hermione turned over in the small uncomfortable bed, trying to find a way to sleep. She didn't know how long they were going to keep here in St Mungos and that agitated her. She yearned to be at the burrow in the nice, comfortable bed she shared with Ginny. Waking up to Mrs.Weasley's homemade breakfast and sitting under the stars drinking hot chocolate or butterbeer, looking into Ron's beautiful blue eyes.

"Uggh" she moaned into her pillow, kicking her legs angrily. To be at the burrow with Ron and the Wesley's would be all she could ever wish for in this life. The Weasley's may not be rich but their beds were much nicer than the hard steel frame hospital beds. She could never sleep in this horrid bed.

"Stop complaining" She mumbled to herself. "You have slept in much worse conditions"

"I am sure you have" said a friendly voice in the doorway. She whipped around quickly but through the dark room she couldn't make out a face.

"Lumos" the voice said and the lights came on. The voice belonged to tall older man. He was wearing white robes and carrying parchment and a quill.

"I am James Connelly," He told her. "I am a healer here. They assigned me to your case."

"Am I Ok?" she asked him quietly. When she was checked in by Mr. Weasley and Ron the hospital staff gave her something for the pain but she knew that being hit by an unforgivable curse could cause her lasting medical problems.

"Well" Healer Connelly told her. "I did some test while you were asleep. And, I have to say Ms.Granger, you are one lucky little witch"

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and smiled.

"You may experience some pain for the next few days" The healer continued." Before I send you home I will give you a potion to help with the pain and I think in a few weeks everything will be back to normal."

"When can I go home?" Hermione asked him.

"I want to keep you overnight" The healer told her. "Because we did a charm to heal the cuts on your arm and abdomen and it's best to observe you for 24 hours."

"Ok" Hermione answered reluctantly already missing Ron.

"But your friend who brought you in" The healer started. "Ronald Weasley, he has requested to spend the night here with you."

"Can he?" Hermione cried.

"Nothing against it in hospital policy" The healer advised her. "He can stay here as long as it's ok with you."

"Do you know anything about the condition of Harry Potter?" She asked suddenly trying to sit up. She felt a horrible searing pain in her side. Hermione feel limply against the pillows grabbing her side and crying out.

The healer placed his hands over her stomach and chanted a few words quietly waiving his wand with the other hand. For a moment Hermione felt numb then a warm wave of relief swept over her.

"Thank you," she whispered a moment later.

"Please, I request that you take it easy" The healer said. "As for Mr. Potter, he was admitted about 2 hours after you were with several surface and internal injuries. Healers have been working on him and I can assure you he will make it, with next to no permanent injuries."

Hermione sighed contently. "Thank you" she told the healer. He started towards the door and turned back towards her.

"The Weasley Family has requested to see you." He told her. " I am going to let them in 2 at a time for only 15 minutes a piece."

Hermione nodded and waited for the Weasley's to come.

First, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in to see her. Mrs. Weasley fussed over Hermione pulling the blankets around her clucking in her mother way.

"Are you cold, Dear?" she asked. "I can have them brink you more blankets"

"I am fine, Mrs.Weasley's" Hermione told her. "I am fine, I Promise"

"Ron is going to stay here with you tonight" Mr. Weasley told her. "But tomorrow after lunch we are coming to get you and bring you home"

"Home" Hermione echoed thinking of her parents. It had been three months since her parent's deaths and it still pained her to think about. Home was her house with her mom and dad. She would never go home again.

She saw Mrs. Weasley looking at her, her eyes glistening with tears. Maybe, she thought to herself, jut maybe I can make the burrow my home. After a few more minutes of Mrs. Weasley fussing over Hermione Mr.Weasley ushered her out so Bill and Fleur could come in.

"How you feeling Kiddo?" Bill asked pulling a chair up and sitting down.

"Been better," Hermione told him and he nodded.

"I bet," he answered. "I don imagine getting hit with the Crucio curse exactly tickles"

Bill understood the pains that came with open war. He sustained a horrible injury the night Dumbledore died, he was attacked by Greyback. But, he was healing beautifully. Bill craved raw meat and he partially transforms at the full moon but he wasn't dangerous.

"I am so 'aapy you are OK" Fleur told Hermione pulling on the blankets just like Mrs. Weasley had done only moments ago. "When you apparated in with Ronald you looked 'horrible. You were in such bad shape"

Hermione smiled at Fleur's concern and the way she fussed. Fleur had certainly changed since the first time Hermione met her. Fleur used to be selfish and cold but since becoming Mrs. Bill Weasley she found a nurturing side that reminded Hermione very much of Bill's mother.

When Bill and Fleur left Ginny came in with Charlie. Hermione noticed Ginny was pale as a ghost and very weary. Hermione's heart went out to the youngest Weasley. She knew seeing Ron and Hermione hurt scared her . And thenknowing what Harry had to face, knowing Harry could die, that alone probablykilled Ginny. Hermione hugged her younger friend tightly and whispered soothing things into her ear. Charlie ruffled Hermione hair when she released Ginny and smiled at her lovingly, the way he did with Ginny.

"Poor Ronald almost had a heart attack waiting for the Dr to finish your test," he told her playfully.

"Stop it" Hermione said. "He did not"

"He did" Charlie replied. "We thought we were going to have to admit here."

"Get out here and let Fred and George in" she told him pushing him towards the door.

"I am going, I am going," he answered pretending to be hurt.

Fred and George came bearing a gift from their store and good news.

"Hogwarts is reopening this year," Fred told her after she opened her gift her a quill with invisible ink. "We know how that must thrill you book worm"

"Not nearly as much as out little brother thrills you," George said mischievously.

Hermione blushed, were her feelings that obvious to the Weasley Family. Charlie and the twins both saw it did everyone else.

After the twins left Hermione was alone in the silent room. Fred told Hermione Ron was going home to shower and change but he would be back. As she waited her thoughts ran wild. It was the first time in hours she had let herself think about the horrifying events of the day. But, at least Voldemort was dead.

Flash back 

_**"Crucio" Lord Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand directly at Hermione's chest. Hermione tried to deflect but she wasn't fast enough. She hit the ground hearing the harsh laughter of Voldemort in her head. The pain was so sever she was unable to see, barely able to move. But she could hear a scuffle and the angry voices of Harry and Ron.**_

_**"Ron" Harry yelled. "Take her. Go now"**_

_**"I can't leave you here" Ron told him but Hermione could feel his strong arms around her. Ron picked her up.**_

_**"Ron" Harry yelled again. "She's hurt bad. Get her out of here. I have to do this myself. You can't go with me any further.**_

_**Ron didn't answer Harry but he tightened his grip on Hermione.**_

_**"Just hold onto me," he whispered. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and laid her head against his shoulder. She could feel the gut wrenching feeling of the world spinning around her and she knew Ron was apparaating. Now most people would have taken her straight to St Mungos but not Ron. For some reason he took her to the Burrow. Maybe that was because Ron trusts his parents more than he trusted anyone and he felt the need to be with them or maybe he was a little discombobulated from the events of the last day, either way when Hermione came to Mrs.Weasley's was leaning over her on the couch.**_

_**"We should get her to St Mungos quickly Arthur" Mrs.Weasley's said quietly. "She's hurt pretty badly"**_

_**"I am fine" Hermione whispered. "I'll be fine. We need to get to Harry"**_

_**Hermione tried to sit up but the pain swept over her quickly and she feels back onto the couch.**_

_**"Nonsense" Mrs. Weasley told her sternly. "The only place you are going is the hospital. You are no good to Harry in this condition."**_

_**Hermione attempted to argue with Mrs. Weasley but the stern look on her face kept Hermione's mouth shut. Within moments Mr.Weasley had apparated himself and Hermione to St Mungos and checked her in. She came in and out of consciousness throughout the night. But during her one of her moments of clarity she overheard Ron talking to Mr.Weasley.**_

_**"Harry's here" Mr.Weasley told Ron.**_

_**"Is he ok?" Ron asked. "Have you seen him?"**_

_**"I only saw him for a moment" Mr. Weasley answered. "I'll be honest Son, he isn't in good **_

_**"And Voldemort?"Ron asked hoarsely.**_

_**"Dead"Mr.Weasley told him. "Harry defeated him"**_

_**"It's over," Mrs. Weasley cried. "It's finally over."**_

Hermione could hear celebrating all over St Mungos. The Wizarding world was now aware of the defeat of Lord Voldemort and they celebrated with pure reckless abandon.

End Flash back 

"Hermione" Ron whispered pulling her away from her silent reflections.

"Hi" Hermione said brightly turning over to face him. Ron's face was scratched and he was bruised under his left eye but other that he looked ok. His hair was long and hung in his face. It had been a while since any of the trio cared about appearances. For months their focus has been purely on the horcruxes and then on destroying Voldemort.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked quietly pulling up a chair.

"Much better" she answered him. "How's Harry?"

"Good" Ron answered smiling. "He is much better the healers were able to do more than they thought they could. Harry is awake but in a little pain. Ginny is with him now"

"I am glad" Hermione whispered. Her eyelids were feeling heavy and she could tell sleep was coming. The potion the healer gave her was making her tired. Right before she fell asleep Ron leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight" Hermione told him contently.

"Goodnight" Ron whispered as she faded into sleep. "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2 Last Train Home

"Thank Gods" Harry said as the trio and Ginny made it onto Platform 9 3/4. They quickly placed their belongings on the train and made their way to the Prefects compartment.

Along with the usual Hogwarts letter they all received memos from headmistress McGonagall advising them that many students were choosing not to return to Hogwarts. Due to the lack of attendance she had made Harry and Ginny prefects. But to the biggest news was Ron and Hermione had been made Head Boy and Head Girl.

"I know the feeling." Ron told Harry as they walked along the train. "It feels good to be here again, it feels like..."

"Like going home" Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah" Ron said. "Exactly"

They continued on in a contented silence breathing in the moment, savoring the feeling of peace that they haven't been able to have in years.

Once in the prefect's compartment Hermione took control immediately. Ron stood in the background watching her with admiration.

"Hello everyone" Hermione said in her bossiest voice. "My name is Hermione Granger, I am head Girl and this is Ronald Weasley he is Head Boy. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I know everyone must be as excited to be back as I am."

Harry and Ginny put their hands over their mouth and stifled a smile. Ron rolled his eyes

Hermione continued not noticing this. "I am passing out the schedule for corridor patrols" Hermione told the group pulling a stack of papers out of her bag and passing them around. "Today just walk the train corridors every now and then, just to check on things."

She looked around not sure what else to say. She saw Harry lift his hand to his mouth pretending to yawn and Ginny with her head on Harry's shoulder pretending to sleep. She turned to look at Ron, trying to catch him making fun of her but he was just leaning against the doorway staring into space. Hermione just glared at Harry and Ginny.

"You are all dismissed now," she told the group. The rest of the prefects walked out the door leaving Hermione alone with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"I appreciate your support guys" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

"Hey" Ron cried out defensively sitting down by the window. "I didn't do anything"

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "It was us" Harry motioned to himself and Ginny with a wicked smile on their faces.

"Well" Hermione huffed sitting throwing herself into the seat beside Ron. "I hate you both"

Harry sat down across from them and pulled giggling Ginny into his lap. Hermione smiled at there two friends kissing and laughing. She knew the sight made Ron a little uncomfortable because Ginny was his little sister but Hermione was thrilled.

Since Harry defeated Voldemort all he wanted was normal life, hanging out with his friends, being in love with Ginny and finishing his education were things important to Harry Potter and Hermione knew that. She also knew that no matter what he would always be famous.

She looked over at Ron whose head was leaning against the window. She noticed he was staring at her. Hermione had no idea what was going on between Ron and herself but ever since he broke up with lavender Brown last year she could sense a change in their dynamic. Ron noticed her looking at him and smiled at her shyly. She smiled back at him trying to control the color that was rising to her face.

Ron turned away quickly and looked out the window. Hermione sat there trying to figure out what to say. This really horrible, Hermione thought, we used to be able to talk about everything and now she can't think of anything to say to him.

"Hermione" Ginny said, drawing her attention away from Ron.

"Yes?" Hermione replied looking at Ginny.

"Join me outside; I have a question for you" Ginny told her standing up and walking toward the compartment door.

Hermione followed her out in the hall and shut the door tightly behind her. Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled out of earshot of the boys.

"Are you in love with my brother?" Ginny demanded.

"What?" Hermione squeaked looking around making sure no one heard.

"I asked if you were in love with my brother?" Ginny repeated her question lowering her voice.

"I, uh, I" Hermione stammered, trying to find the words. "I care about him, a lot"

"That's not what I asked you." Ginny hissed. "I asked you if you were in love with him."

"I think I might be" Hermione finally admitted a moment later. "I guess I am"

Ginny smiled and threw her arms around Hermione.

"I knew it" Ginny cried throwing her arms around Hermione jumping up and down.

"Stop" Hermione told Ginny, roughly pushing her away. Stop, I don't want the whole world to know, thanks."

"Why?" Ginny asked

"I don't really know how he feels, I know theirs something there but I don't know what" Hermione told her quietly.

"I think he likes you" Ginny told her sarcastically. "Either that or he is crazy in love with you."

"Think so?" Hermione asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah" Ginny answered.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"He told Charlie" Ginny told her. "Charlie told the twins and me. Charlie bet the twins that Ron would hook up with you this year but they think he's too much of a coward. I hate to say he might be."

"I can't believe they are betting on their brothers love life" Hermione said indignantly.

"It's what my brothers do "Ginny replied. "But Ron probably won't tell you how he feels, may be you should tell him how you feel."

"I can't" Hermione whispered looking away. "I don't know why, I just can't"

Hermione and Ginny walked back towards the door.

"What do I do?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny winked and said. , "If all else fails you two will be sharing a dorm, you know Head Boy and Head Girl."

Hermione stopped suddenly feeling sick. She had forgotten that head boy and girl share a dormitory, at least that what she heard. With the feelings she has been having, sharing a dorm with Ron would be horrible. But Hermione was sure that was just rumor. What kind of adults would put a hormonal teenage boy in a room with a hormonal teen-age girl? The boys aren't even allowed girls dormitories. She felt much better when she thought about it rationally.


	3. Chapter 3 Uncomfortable Situations

Hermione walked off of the train with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They climbed on carriage together and rode to Hogwarts.

"It's weird" Ginny said suddenly, "Being here without Dumbledore"

Everyone nodded and took a few moments of silence for Dumbledore. On the way to the school they discussed how things would be with McGonagall. 

"I wonder how strict she is going to be" Harry mused out loud. "She was always pretty tough on Gryffindors."

"She wasn't that bad" Hermione told Harry. "She has always been fair"

"Whatever" Harry replied. He rolled his eyes, as he often doesn't when talking to Hermione.

"So, when are Quidditch tryouts?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Probably sometime this week" Harry advised her. "I have to talk to McGonagall and head of Gryffindor house"

"Do we know who is going to be head of Gryffindor now?" Ron asked looking as though he just though of it.

"I don't know" Hermione answered, assuming he was asking her. "No one mentioned anything."

At that moment the school came into view and the carriage slowed down. Harry climbed out first and Ginny hopped out after him. When Ron climbed out he stopped and turned around. He held out his hand to Hermione and helped her out of the carriage. For a moment after she was on the ground they continued holding hands.

Harry turned around to wait for them. He noticed their hands entwined and smiled broadly.

"What's that?" He teased walking over to them. They let go quickly as if their hands were burning.

"Nothing" Ron said quietly, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking toward the castle door. His ears turning a violent shade of red.

Hermione walked past Ginny who was humming obnoxiously and smiling like an idiot. Hermione made a face at her but it only made Ginny start laughing.

The group went into the Great Hall and found seats with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. People were still streaming into the Great hall so the boys and Ginny started up a quidditch conversation. Hermione was happy to take out a book and read.

"Hello all" Lavender Brown sang out as she sat down. Hermione looked up and the two girls locked eyes. Everyone at the table stopped talking at once and looked at Hermione and Lavender. Hermione felt angry and she couldn't exactly say why. Ever since the Ron and Lavender thing, the sight of lavender made Hermione ill. But Hermione didn't want to seem jealous so she decided to try and be polite.

"Hello" Hermione said to her in a very frosty voice.

"Hello Hermione" Lavender returned in an equally frosty voice.  
"How are you? I heard about your little adventure. I am glad you all made it back safely."

Hermione's skin crawled at the tone. She fought to keep her own tone from reflecting her personal feelings.

"Yes" Hermione replied evenly, "Thank you"

Lavender turned and smiled sweetly at Ron. He smiled back uncomfortably at her. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Ron pulled back quickly and turned to face McGonagall.

Hermione was thankful that McGonagall chose that moment to start the feast because Hermione wasn't sure she could control her tongue.

What is your problem, she chastised herself, and he's not your boyfriend.

The first years came through the door. Hermione noticed there weren't that many; they were sorted quickly with no problems.

"Welcome back" Professor McGonagall said as she stood up. "It's wonderful to see all of your faces back here again. I know for those of you who are returning students it must be hard not seeing Professor Dumbledore. I understand. I would take a moment here to pay respects to the former headmaster but I think the time for mourning is over. He would want us all to move on, so I intend to do just that.  
The Forbidden forest is off-limits to all students unless taken by a teacher or a staff member. The village of Hogsmeade is off limits to those under third year. Mr. Filch asks that I remind you that anything From _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ is still off limits in the castle, and he has upgraded his list of other forbidden objects that list can be found in his office.  
Now let me take this moment to discuss teaching posts."

Hermione noticed now that Nymphadora Tonks was sitting at the staff table to the right of McGonagall. It surprised Hermione that it took them that long to notice her. Tonks was sporting a short black bob and blue eyes.

"Professor Tonks will be teaching transfiguration," McGonagall said motioning to Tonks. Tonks stood up and nodded. Some people applauded politely but Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny gave her a standing ovation.

When the applause died down. McGonagall looked around the room with a worried expression.

"Well" she said. "Our other new professor seems to be late"

At that moment the doors of the great Hall opened and in walked Remus Lupin.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he walked up to the staff table, shaking McGonagall's hand.

"Some of you already know him," McGonagall said to the students," but some don't this is professor Remus Lupin, he will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Just so all of you know, he is a werewolf. I have sent letters to your parents explaining that and explaining that he is safe. I don't want to hear anything about it. If you don't like it then you can choose to attend another school."

Hermione and the other Gryffindors led another, longer standing ovation for Lupin, who just smiled in response.

"Professor Lupin will also be head of Gryffindor house," McGonagall said. "Now, I would also like to introduce Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, they are head Boy and Girl this year"

Hermione and Ron stood and smiled at the crowd as they applauded.

"Now, tuck in" Professor McGonagall said and she sat down.

Hermione turned and looked at Ron he was staring at her. They both looked away quickly and began to eat silently.

"Hermione" Harry called from a few seats away. "I was just telling everyone Quidditch tryouts are the end of next week and we decided to bar you from coming."

"Why?' Hermione asked hurt and confused.

"We don't want you confounding anyone," Harry told her. The crowd erupted in laughter and Hermione turned red. She had confessed to Ron during the summer what she had done during keeper tryouts and instead of being hurt Ron was touched that she cared enough to help him.

Ron laughed good-naturedly at Harry's joke and he nudged Hermione.

"Come Mione," he whispered to her. "Learn to laugh at yourself, I have."

She smiled but stuck her tongue out at Harry when Ron looked away.

Before the feast ended McGonagall came over to Hermione and Ron.

"When the feast is over let the prefects take the first years to the dormitories, and you too meet me outside Gryffindor Tower." she told.

"Yes Mam" Hermione answered, Ron nodded but couldn't answer because his mouth was full.

Hermione and Ron kept stealing glances at one another dropout the meal but avoided actual conversation with one another. When everyone finished desert Harry and Ginny were the first to stand up.

"First Years this way" Harry called as he made his way to the door.

Hermione and Ron waited until the Great Hall had cleared out a little.

"Ready?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and she stood up. Ron opened they door for her and the walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"I wonder what she wants," Ron said. "We already got our instructions"

"I don't know" Hermione told him. "Maybe she forgot something"

They saw McGonagall waiting for them by the Fat Lady. They approached her and she smiled at them.

"I wanted to talk to you about living arrangements." McGonagall said. "One thing that wasn't mentioned in the letter was about where you will stay."

Hermione almost fainted, what if she and Ron really did have to share a dorm?

"As Head Boy and Girl you will have differing schedules than your classmates so we separate you a little"McGonogal continued not noticing Hermione's horrified expression. "So follow me"

"Lollypop guild" McGonagall said to the fat lady who was half asleep. She swung the door open wordlessly. Hermione and Ron followed McGonagall inside. She led them to the back of the common room and unlocked a door, that neither Ron nor Hermione had ever noticed in 6 years at Hogwarts. She led them up a small flight of stairs. When they reached the top she motioned at two doors.

"Mr. Weasley your room is on the right and Ms.Granger your room is on the left" she told them. "Your rooms are connected to a bathroom you will share. Now, you are of course still welcome to use the prefect's bathroom but this is a little nicer"

"Yes Mam" Hermione answered, thrilled they didn't share a room. Ron nodded but remained silent.

McGonagall looked at them sternly. "I expect you two to behave in way that is deemed appropriate of a head boy and girl"

"Yes mam"Ron and Hermione answered at the same time.

"Ok" McGonagall said. "Goodnight"

Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment silently.

Ron finally cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"So, um, I guess you can shower first" Ron said as he headed to his room.

"Ok" Hermione told him. "I will knock when I am done and tomorrow I will make shower schedule"

Ron smiled and shook his head.

"Goodnight, Mione" he told her and disappeared. She stood there for a moment taking in their circumstances and sighed. It was going to be an interesting year. (1624)


	4. Chapter 4 About Bloody Time

_Ron's POV_

Ron Weasley watched Hermione over his transfiguration. He was mesmerized with the way she pushed her hair behind her ears, the way she but her lower lip in concentration, pretty much everything she did mesmerized Ron. He realized in 4th year that he liked Hermione as more than a friend but it wasn't until last year that he realized he was in love with her.

"Ron" Harry said, pulling Ron out of his daze.

"What?" Ron barked, angry at Harry for interrupting him and possibly drawing attention to the fact that he had been staring at Hermione for half and hour.

Harry looked at Ron strangely.

"Just wanted to borrow a quill man" Harry told him. "Didn't mean to pull you away from all of the studying, we all know how much you love to study"

"Here" Ron said throwing Harry a quill hitting him in the face. "Take the bloody quill and shut your mouth"

Harry snickered but didn't say anything else. Ron picked up his book again and attempted to read the assignment Tonks had given but it was no use, his eyes kept wandering to her face.

Ron knew he needed to tell her and he was relatively sure she felt the same way but something was stopping him. Maybe he feared rejection but maybe he feared being in a relationship so perfect. Hermione has dated guy like Viktor Krum she deserves the best. How can he, mediocre student and less than mediocre Quidditch player measure up.

Hermione looked up for a moment and caught Ron's eye. Shit, Ron thought, quickly looking down at the book in his lap, she saw me staring. His heart started beating a mile a minute. He knew that his face was turning red. I am rubbish at covering, Ron thought, and absolute rubbish.

"Ron" Hermione said gently. "Is something wrong? You look Ill"

"I don't really feel well" Ron stammered. "I think I am going up to my room"

"Ok" Hermione said. "I hope you feel better" She lowered her eyes immediately back to her books.

Ron picked up his things and made his way up to his new room. He closed the door behind him and threw himself down on his bed. Hermione was driving him mad.

Ron was getting ready to shower when someone knocked on the door. Could that be her? He thought as he put his shirt back on, could she be checking on me?

He threw open the door half hoping to see her there but found Harry.

"Oh, you" Ron said turning around. Harry came in and closed the door behind him.

"I love you too man" Harry told him sarcastically, he pulled out Ron's desk chair and sat down. "I guess you were expecting someone else. She's got curly brown hair, big brown eyes and wears a head girl badge."

"Sod off" Ron mumbled throwing a pillow at Harry. "Did you just come here to pick on me or do you have a point?"

"I have a point" Harry assured him, tossing the pillow on his bed. "I came to bring some advice."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Stop being dumb" Harry told him.

"What" Ron asked in an exasperated tone?

"Just tell her already" Harry said leaning over and popping him on the head.

Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"So, you think she knows?" Ron asked pitifully.

"Yes" Harry replied. "She knows, I know, Ginny knows, pretty much all of Gryffindor house knows."

Ron groaned and stood up.

"So. What you're telling me is to just walk up to her and say 'Hi Hermione, Beautiful day, oh and by the way I love you madly and want to spend the rest of my life with you', you think that's a good idea?" Ron asked, looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"Pretty much, yeah" Harry told him.

Ron started pacing around but didn't say anything. He just kept pacing and kicking clothes around. He's right stupid, he thought, just tell her. Be brave, just tell her.

"Your right" Ron cried stopping abruptly in front of Harry.

"I am" Harry agreed nodding his head. Ron walked to the door and threw it open.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after to him.

"To tell her" Ron replied not stopping.

Ron almost stopped when he saw her sitting there curled up by the fire. She was too beautiful and perfect. But he managed to force himself to continue.

"Hermione" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes?" she asked looking directly in his eyes; again he had to steel himself to continue.

"I...uh...I" He started but could find the words. He gazed at their friends; they were staring at him trying to hide their smiles. Ron suddenly felt awkward and shy.

"Ron" Hermione said, looking worried. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine" Ron told her. "Would you, go outside with me?"

Ron gestured to the doorway. Hermione nodded and slowly stood up following him out. They walked silently until Ron was sure no one could here them.

"Ron" Hermione said. "It's after hours we might get in trouble"

"This won't take long" Ron assured her. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have something to tell you"

Hermione nodded her whole body tensed up. She seemed to go pale but remained silent.

"I love you" Ron told her. "I am in love with you and I think I always have been. I want to be with you and I wanted you to know"

Ron sighed and leaned against the wall. He felt better just getting it out. Ron searched her face trying to guess what she was thinking but she just looked shocked.

Then her gorgeous face lit up with a huge smile. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Ron returned the hug but remained bewildered.

"I love you too, Ron" she finally said. "I want to be with you too"

Ron picked her up in the air and spun her around. She giggled as she flew the air. When he put her down they stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So" Ron said shuffling his feet. "I am little confused are you my girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to be" Hermione asked.

"I thought I already said that" Ron countered growing a little frustrated.

"Oh" Hermione replied. "Ok, then I guess I am"

"Ok" Ron said. He took Hermione's hand and started towards the common room. Before the walked through he pulled her towards him.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked. "We should go in, it's after"

But she never finished her statement because Ron interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips. He felt weak in the knees and almost passed out when he pulled away.

Hermione looked up at him in a way that made him want to kiss her again.  
She mumbled something unintelligible and pulled him inside. Their friends looked up when they saw them come in. Harry raised his eyebrows at the site of their hands entwined.

"Well, Well" Seamus said smirking at them. "It's about bloody time"  
Everyone else nodded in agreement. Ron blushed and Hermione buried her face in his shoulder.

"I am going to bed" she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Ron replied. He closed his eyes and kissed her again, softly she returned it. The group behind them erupted in cat calls and laughter. Ron ignored them trying not to blush again. He sat down and popped Harry on the top of the head.

Harry just kept laughing. Ron picked up his book and shook his head trying to look angry.

"I hate you all" he told them.


	5. Chapter 5 Rushed Decisions

Ron's POV

The school year passed quickly; before they knew it Christmas was coming. The trio and Ginny were really looking forward to spending it at the burrow. Ron felt a little wired because his family had never seen Hermione and him as a couple. Ron knew that his family was aware of their relationship because Ginny wrote it in a letter right after Hermione and him became a couple. He was worried about the twins teasing and his mother being embarrassing but he hoped everyone would behave.

Christmas was big for Ron this year. For weeks he had been considering asking Hermione to marry him. He knew it seemed crazy. They had only been dating for a few months but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He bought a ring last Hogsmead weekend, a gorgeous princess cut solitaire and he planned to ask her on Christmas morning. Ron had kept this secret from everyone including Harry but he knew once he got home he needed to tell his family

They arrived at the burrow early the day after holidays began. His mother was waiting for them and pounced on him and Hermione the moment they arrived. Ron was carrying his and Hermione's luggage.

"Ron" Mrs. Weasley cried giving him a large hug and almost knocking him over. He caught himself and tried to hug back.

"Mom" Ron said shaking his head." My hands are kind of full give me a minute. But she wasn't listening she had already moved on to Hermione.

"Look how beautiful you are" she told Hermione hugging her tightly. Hermione hugged back and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Hermione told her trying to wriggle free of the restricting hug.

When Mrs.Weasley had released Hermione Ron walked over to her and put his arm around her slim waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Want me to take this upstairs for you baby?" Ron whispered.

"I can do it, love" she told him. Before she grabbed her luggage and headed upstairs she gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron noticed his mothers eyes were growing misty and he shuddered, if she acted like this at the thought of them dating, what would she do when he proposed. Ron tried not to think about that yet.

He decided to tell his family that evening, Mrs.Weasley had planned a dinner for the whole family and Ron realized that would be the best time.

For the rest of the afternoon Harry, Ron and Ginny practiced Quidditch in the orchard. Hermione sat outside alternating between watching them and reading her ancient runes book.

About an hour before Dinner they went inside to change. Ron showered and put on a good shirt, blue to match his eyes, and slacks.

"Why are you getting a prettied up?" Harry asked when he caught Ron gelling his hair.

"Is it a crime to want to look nice for my family?" Ron barked.

"For anyone else no" Harry told him. "For you, kind of"

Ron grunted at Harry and walked out of the bathroom. Hermione and Ginny were already downstairs when Ron joined his family. They were helping Mrs. Weasley set the living room up for them to eat. Hermione and Ginny both were a little dressed up. Ginny was wearing a pale gold shirt and a black skirt with some kind of boots. Hermione looked radiant in a light pink dress with a black sweater. She smiled when she saw Ron and nodded approvingly.

"You look great dear," she told him. His family, which was all present at this point, along with Lupin and Tonks, turned to stare at him.

"What you get a girlfriend and you turn into a pretty boy" Fred commented.

"Funny" Ron told the twin. "You stupid prat"

"Language Ron" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley admonished at the same time.

"Sorry" Ron said lifting his hands up. "Don't hurt me"

They all took seats at the long table. Ron pulled out Hermione's chair, which earned snickers from his brothers. He stuck his tongue out at the twins when he knew Hermione was deep in conversation with Tonks.

The dinner went smoothly, Ron was preparing himself to talk to his family hen Fleur stood up.

"I 'ave and announcement" she said. Fleur took Bill's hand and they looked at one another lovingly. "Bill and I are going to 'ave a baby"

Everyone looked shocked and even the twins were silent. Mrs.Weasley was the first to break this silence but letting a sob. It took Ron a moment to realize it was a happy sob. She grabbed both Bill and Fleur hugging them repeatedly. She didn't calm down until they were all clearing dishes away.

"Isn't that great" Hermione squealed to Ron.

"Yeah, Great" Ron echoed. He was happy for his brother but he couldn't help but feel resentful. Fleur was 3 months pregnant, couldn't she have told them sooner? She was ruining Ron's moment. Leave it to one of his selfish brothers to always outdo him. Ron knew he was being juvenile but just once he wanted to be the center of attention.

Once the dishes were cleared Ron told his father he needed to talk to the family. They all excused themselves without Hermione noticing and went into the kitchen.

"Yes, Ronald" Mr.Weasley said looking concerned.

"I wanted to tell you all something" Ron started, "I, uh, I"

"Ron" Lupin called from the living room," there is someone here to see you"

"Tell them to wait" Ron replied impatiently.

"I think you should come on out here" Lupin called again in a tense tone.

"Uggh"Ron growled and opened the kitchen door. He almost passed out when he saw Lavender Brown waiting for him. She smiled coyly.

"Hi, Ronald" she simpered.

Ron saw Hermione in the corner. She had her wand raised, Ginny was holding her right arm and Tonks was holding her left arm. The look on his girlfriends face was complete rage.

"Come on" Ron said darkly motioning Lavender outside to the backyard. Once the door was closed behind them he turned and looked at her harshly.

"What do you want?" he yelled at her.

Lavender flinched slightly.

"I just wanted to say Happy Christmas and give you this," she told him. She shoved a present wrapped in purple paper into his hand. He shoved it right back into hers.

"I can't accept it" Ron told her.

"You haven't even opened it" Lavender whined trying to give the present back to him.

"I don't want to open" Ron told her holding up his hands. "Happy Christmas to you too now get the hell out of my house"

Lavenders lower lip quivered and she looked like she was going to cry. Ron got really agitated he had no idea how to handle crying Lavender.

"Ok, don't cry" He said in a calmer tone. "I am sorry, it's just, it made no sense for you to come here."

"I guess it was kind of dumb" Lavender relented. "But I see with Hermione and you look really happy and I don't have anyone"

She made pouty face at him and rubbed her hand on his. Ron wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and he knew it but this was obviously some sort of seduction.

"Ok, you know what" Ron spat, "I see what your doing and I am not going to let you. I am with Hermione. I am in love with Hermione. I worked really hard to be with her and I will be damned if you are going to ruin this"

He could feel color rising to his face. His heart was beating wildly, he hadn't been this angry in a really long time. Lavender was such a wench.

"I will not rest until you dumped that frizzy haired bookworm," Lavender told him, crossing her arms and looking at him sternly.

"Get the hell out" Ron commanded.

Lavender stomped her foot and disapparated. Ron took a moment to calm his nerves. He knew he had another battle o face the moment he went inside and he knew he couldn't afford to fly off the handle. His stomach felt heavy as he walked inside he also knew they hadn't heard the last of Lavender.

Ron crept back into the living room. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the window. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling at Ron. He plastered a smile on his face and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What babe?" He asked trying to keep his voice even but he heard the squeak.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked not bothering to hide her anger or jealousy.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

"Can we do this outside Hun?" He asked.

"No need" Hermione told him. "What did she want?"

"Hermione" Ron started, "I will be glad to discuss this but I think it would be better for everyone if we do this outside"

Ron looked around the room at his family and friends. Harry and Ginny were staring between Ron and Hermione with blank expressions. Everyone else was looking at the floor, the wall anywhere except for Ron and Hermione. Ron was nor5mally the irrational one but this time he had enough sense and respect to fight with her privately.

"What did she want?" Hermione repeated slowly obliviously growing frustrated.

Ron didn't say anything he walked over to the chair and pulled her up. He held on to her arm lightly and guided he to the door. She protested all the way.

He let her arm go when they were outside and she turned on him angrily.

"What was the meaning of that?" Hermione asked. "Grabbing me by the arm and leading me outside like a child"

"What was I thinking?" Ron countered sarcastically. "Keeping you from embarrassing both of us, what was I thinking?"

"Everyone in that room has seen us fight many times," Hermione told him, standing her ground.

"Maybe" Ron agreed. "But they have never seen us fight as a couple and I think we need to be a little more respectful now"

Hermione grew silent but continued to glare at him.

"Lavender came to tell me Happy Christmas" Ron told her.

"She apparated to your home to give you a seasons greeting, something she could have done in a letter" Hermione asked giving him skeptical look.

"Well she tried to give me a present and I wouldn't accept it" Ron admitted looking her straight in the eyes, imploring her not to push any further. He couldn't lie to her but the truth could ruin his moment.

"What was the present?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't know" Ron answered truthfully. "I didn't open it"

"That's all?" Hermione pushed further continuing to glare still.

Ron sighed again knowing she wouldn't be satisfied until she heard the truth.

"She implied that she wanted to get back together," Ron mumbled.

Hermione's lip quivered but she was obviously chocking back tears.

"Well" Hermione told him finally. "Your free to go back to her if you want. I wont stand in the way of true love"

"Wait, whoa, hold on" Ron said, holding his hands up. "Who said I wanted to get back with lavender"

"I guess you didn't but I assumed" Hermione relented.

"Come on Mione" Ron said gently rubbing her arms and putting his forehead against hers." I would like to think you know me better than that. I love you. You know what she was to me"

"No, I don't" Hermione replied tearfully. "You never, we never really talked about it, you know"

Ron nodded and tried to find a way to explain it. The truth was he never wanted to talk about Lavender because the reason he started dating her was really stupid.

"Ok" Ron started, "But please be patient and don't start yelling at me or lecturing me or even worse laugh at me."

Hermione nodded and Ron cleared his throat.

"Last year Harry and I caught Ginny kissing Dean. I got all big brothers on her and it made her mad. She started yelling at me, I yelled back and she told me that I was just jealous. She had snagged Dean, Harry had snogged Cho and you had snogged Krum"

He paused and looked at her. She seemed to soften his last words. She moved closer and laid her head on his chest. She didn't speak so he took that as cue to continue.

"I asked Harry if he thought you had actually snogged Krum" Ron said. "He didn't answer, so I took that as a yes and once again stupid me got jealous. I honestly thought that if you kissed Krum that you no feelings for me and I felt really hurt"

"Oh, Ron"Hermioen whispered. "I am sorry. I wish we had talked about Viktor along time ago that could have alleviated some of this mess. I did date Viktor. We dated from the December of fourth year until the July before fifth year. We kissed once, maybe twice while we dated. That was when I visited him in Bulgaria for a week. But then I went to the burrow and we moved to Grimmauld Place. I kept forgetting to write to him and he got angry. He broke up with me, I still have the letter."

Ron nodded but remained silent. That didn't really make him feel better.

"Would you like to know why he broke up with me?" Hermione asked gently.

"Sure" Ron answered. "Since we being honest and open"

"He told me that it was obvious that there was something between us and he said he wouldn't date a girl who was obviously in love with someone else."

"Really?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I can show you the letter," Hermione told him.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the mouth. She pulled herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally after the kiss became more and more passionate Ron pulled away.

"I might be a damn fool," Ron whispered hoarsely, "but maybe we should do this another time, when my whole family isn't waiting inside."

Hermione giggled and hugged him.

"Your right sweetie" she told him. "Let's go back in. I am cold"

Ron moved behind her and wrapped his arms around tightly.

"Better baby?" he asked. They walked inside, Ron's arms still around her. No one said anything about the fight but he could tell everyone was glad she was calmer. Hermione walked back over to Tonks to finish the conversation lavender had interrupted.

"Did you still need to talk" Ron's dad asked.

"Yeah, actually, I do" Ron told his dad and they went back into the kitchen.

"Ok" Ron started over. He had almost lost his nerve but he pressed on anyway knowing he made the right decision. "I have made a big decision that I want you guys to be a part of, I have decided to propose to Hermione."

"What" the twins screeched simutanealsy.

His parents looked at him gravely.

"Ronald" His dad said, "I know you love her but this a little soon."

"Bill knew Fleur for a year before he proposed" Ron argued. "We may have only been dating for 3 months but I have known her and loved her for seven years. I am asking you to let me make this decision. Please?"

For a moment his parents looked at one another and seemed to be holding a conversation with their eyes. Ron held his breath while they deliberated. He avoided the eyes of His brothers and Ginny not wanting anything o brings him down. He looked at Harry who nodded at him. Ron returned the nod, thankful for the support.

"Ok, Ronald" Mr.Weasley said a moment later." If you feel ready you have our support. I think you may be ready, I have seen some change in you. You might just be ready"

"Thank you" Ron cried throwing his arms around his parents.

"But we demand you finish school" Mrs.Weasley said sternly.

"This is Hermione were talking about" Ron reminded them.

"True" Mr.Weasley relinquished smiling ruefully. "Very true"

"Do you have a ring?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He handed it Ginny.

"Oh goodness" Ginny whispered. "This must have cost a fortune" Ginny passed the ring to her mother.

"She's worth every penny" Ron assured them.

"This is beautiful Ronald," His mother agreed. She teared up and smiled at him.

"Thanks mum" Ron told her.

"Well if that's all, I think we should rejoin our guests" Mr. Weasley suggested. The rest of the family nodded in agreement Ron took his ring back and placed it in his pocket.

The Weasley's walked out of the kitchen. Hermione was curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled at him warmly and he curled up beside her. The rest of the evening was spent with Hermione in his arms. Ron realized something had happened to him since she became more than just a friend, he was learning to appreciate the precious moments.


	6. Chapter 6 Proposals and Broomsticks

Christmas Eve was completely nerve-wracking for Ron. He tried to act normal but he couldn't sit still or concentrate on anything.

Ron was playing a game of wizard's chess with Hermione and miracle of all miracles, she was winning.

"Ron" Hermione said pulling him out yet another day dream about the proposal." what are you playing at, I have never one o game of wizards chess in seven years?"

"Sorry love" Ron replied. "I guess I am tired."

"Well maybe we should got to bed" Hermione suggested. "We have to be up early anyway for Christmas"

"Yeah"Ron agreed. He stood up and put away the chessboard. He walked her upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Goodnight" She whispered and kissed him gently on the mouth. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yes mom" Ron whispered nuzzling her.

She went into the room leaving him with a bright smile. He walked up to his room and laid down on his bed without even changing into his pajamas. Sleep didn't come easily that night. Ron slept in spurts, a few hours at a time; his dreams scared him to death because she kept saying no.

When morning finally came he pulled himself out of bed and threw on his clothes. Hermione had mentioned months ago that one of the traditions she had with her family was they dressed up on Christmas morning. Ron knew that this was her first Christmas without her parents and that she would be very sad so he made the decision to ease the transition. He pulled on a white shirt and navy slacks topping it off with a crisp navy blazer and a navy and white tie.

He came down the stairs and everyone was already there. Most of his family was in their pajamas except for Harry and Ginny. They agreed with Ron and decided to get dressed up too. Ginny was wearing an emerald green baby doll dress and Harry was wearing black slacks and blazer and emerald green shirt without a tie.

"You look lovely Ron"Mrs.Weasley said." Happy Christmas darling."

"Thanks mum" he answered. "Is Hermione not down yet?"

"She is just brushing her hair" Ginny answered. "Relax bro"

Before Ron could come up with a snappy retort, Hermione was coming down the stairs. She had on a bright red spaghetti empire waist dress that came down to her calves. Her long, usually bushy, brown hair hung straight down her back.

"Wow" Hermione commented when she saw Ron. "You clean up really nice"

"You look stunning Ron told her putting his arms around her waist. "Happy Christmas baby"

"You too sweetie" She replied.

"When you too are doing baby talking or whatever love birds do, can we open gifts?" George asked.

Ron slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and led her to the tree. Mr.Weasley distributed the presents to everyone.

"Ok" he said when he was done. "Get to it"

The entire family tore into the presents noisily. Ron got a blue sweater from his mom with his initials and set of robes from his dad that were gold and red, reading Hogwarts Keeper on the front and Weasley on the back.

"Thanks dad" Ron cried out." These are wicked"

"They are great" Harry agreed, holding his up. Apparently Harry and Ginny got the same present.

Ron looked over at Hermione who was examining a red sweater from Mrs.Weasley. She was thanking her over and over again; obviously touched that she received a Weasley jumper.

"Where's my gift?" Ron asked her.

"Oh, was I supposed to get you something?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Funny and smart" Ron teased. "Boy am I lucky"

"I'll got and get it" Hermione told him. "I was worried about leaving it here"

She came back a moment later with a long present that looked like a broom. She sat down beside him and watched him open it excitedly.

Ron pulled back the paper and it revealed a brand new Firebolt.

"Oh, wicked" Ron whispered. "Hermione, you shouldn't have"

"I wanted you to have something nice" hermione told him. "Something you would love and use"

Ron put the broom down and hugged his girlfriend.

"It's perfect baby," he whispered. "I Love it and I love you"

When Ron released Hermione Harry and his siblings grabbed the broom and began to pass it around. Hermione looked up at Ron giving him her best smile.

"My turn?" she asked sweetly.

"For what?" He returned, grinning wickedly.

"Ronald" she said playfully slapping his arm.

"Ok, ok" Ron conceded. He took her hand and pulled her over to the couch. He was so nervous he didn't even notice his family staring. "Close your eyes"

"Come on Ron" hermione urged. "Just give it to me"

"Close your eyes" he repeated.

Hermione huffed impatiently but she closed her eyes. Ron dropped down to one knee in front of her.

"Hermione" He started. "When I was eleven years old I climbed onto the Hogwarts express and I didn't expect to fall in love. For years you have been my biggest challenge, my best friend and now my girlfriend. We have always waited too long to move to the next step. I don't want to wait anymore. So I am asking you, Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my wife?"

Hermione squealed and her eyes flew open. She stared at the ring and then at Ron.

"I-uh-I" she stammered. "I, yes, I will Ron"

Suddenly she threw herself at Ron enveloping him in a huge hug.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more" Ron replied.


End file.
